The Overlord Appears in Remnant ( Dead )
by GrimmKingOfAtlas
Summary: Brave Souls a many have fallen to them. The Overlord, the Minions. But when Thantos and his minions get thrown into a violent conflict under a shattered moon, With people and creatures constantly sticking knives at his throat, Will Evil find a way This Time? rating will change as Story Progresses.
1. Chapter 1: New World

**This story idea was stuck in my head for so long,I can't stop thinking about it till i can write it down. So without further ado lets get this show on the road! I don't own Overlord,it belongs to triumph studios. I don't own RWBY belongs to rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Rewritten On 2/12/2017**

* * *

He could hear it all from his throne room,

His minions we're getting slaughtered, and his defenses we're breaking apart. ***Bang*** He could hear the sound of a battering ram at the door. _eh So this is how i'm going down eh?Well, don't expect me to be easily killed_.em He gripped his arcanium sword in his hand. The doors burst open and several men armed with pikes and swords surrounded his throne. Then they attacked. Two men decided to stab him in the side,to their horror,the spears broke. The overlord made a wide arc and smashed them into the wall,Making an impact crater. someone behind him slashed his back but to no avail. The sword bounced pathetically off his arcanium plated back. The overlord raised his hand and unleashed a fireball onto the warrior. The warriors jumped back in fear and surprise. He flung his mace around like a savage and repeatedly pummeled his oppressors into submission. More men came pouring through, wanting to get a piece of the kill. The Overlord scoffed at this. **"Bring it Cunts!"** The Overlord's gauntlet shook crazily as he unleashed an Inferno spell, burning through everyone's armor.

* * *

 **Outside The Tower a 25 minutes ago...**

"Come on! The minions are spent! Lets move! Yelled a massive angel. He kicked a red off one of the battlements before flying down into the massive battle. It was chaos down there. Armies of all sorts were fighting. The Brutal Orcs and their mentality for war. Dark Elves, Their desires for death and decay know no bounds. The Demons, Impressed by the Overlord's malice. The Raiders, promised gold from conquered territory. The Men of Heaven's Peak and the Dwarves, Revenge for their kings. The Elves, fighting for the revenge of their precious forests. The Giants, Though neutral at first, they fight against slavery. Finally, the Angels,Both angered by Thantos' pact with Demons and the fact that he almost conquered Heaven itself.

* * *

 **Through the Eyes of a Dwarven Dragon Hammerer...**

I brought my hammer down onto the orcs head, Splattering green blood on my armor. I then kicked away a green that tried to ambush me. I then jumped out of the way as a giant fell to the ground, It's neck guzzling blood. I struggled to get up only to see an Orc raise its axe in an attempt to kill me. However, he was stopped as a spear point had struck him in the gut. I looked to the side to see who it was, and saw an Elven pikeman barely hold three Dark elves armed with Twin short swords. I picked up my Hammer and ran towards the 3v1. I smashed my Hammer into a Dark Elve's knee, his steel Armor couldn't protect him as he was then slashed from behind. I then felt a sting in my neck and found an arrow stuck in it. I Staggered back only to bump into a demon. He picked me up with its clawed hands and threw me into a passing Angel. We both fell down hard bleeding out.

* * *

 **Through the Eyes if an Elven Sword Master...**

I thrust my Longsword into Demon's mouth then proceeded to push him over,crushing a few unsuspecting browns. I slashed around myself, Spraying Orc, Demon and dark Elf Blood on the blood soaked ground. I turned around and thrust my sword into a necromancer. Several skeletons around withered away. The battle was slowly dying down. I then looked towards the steps of the tower. 3 People were holding the entire invasion force back. I rushed back towards the War Camp. The Officers agreed to press the attack further. Then someone outside yelled.

"INCOMIN-!" The entire Camp erupted in flames as Meteorites crash into the ground.

* * *

 **Through The Eyes of the Hero...**

I marched towards the entrance. The three people who had held the gates against all odds were there. _The Champion of The Overlord, The Shadow and the Mistress from hell._

I charged towards them, only for them to disappear in a bright white light. _No matter.. Must reach the throne room!_ I ran through the halls, Slashing and cursing all of the Overlord's minions. Behind me were a few warriors. I ordered them to go one way as I went the other. I slayed and searched for him. Then I could hear the screams from ahead. I ran towards the open his sword on the floor.

* * *

 **Back to the Overlord...**

he could hear scraping coming from the door. He turned to gaze at the person that entered. it was a blonde, 5'3 average man. _Your typical hero._ His armor was impressive,It was a full knight regalia battle armor,decorated with golden lions and crosses. He held a beautifully carved sword that left a trail of scratches on the floor. Then, he charged into the fray.

There we're sounds of metal clanging against metal, and grunts from the fight. The overlord made a wide arc with his mace, thinking it would hit him. To his surprise, the hero dodged under the arc and proceeded to knock the sword out of his hands. The hero slashed at the overlord,forcing him to use his magic shield. The overlord was forced back towards the tower heart portal. His shield finally broke and the overlord fell to his knees."And the reign of the overlord ends here" Confirms the hero. He raises his great sword above the overlords head. But before he could land the killing blow, a bright light appeared and dragged the overlord into the portal. When the light dimmed, the overlord disappeared. "how, did he do that?"wondered the hero.

* * *

(welcome to Remnant Overlord!)

Pain. And lots of it. it was all Thantos could feel after his dilemma. gazing at his surroundings,he figured he was in a forest of some kind. " **I Damn You heroes"** he retorted in anger. he stood up from his grassy bed and began feeling a new sensation. _what is this soft feeling?_ he looked down to see his armor has been replaced with some new clothing. A black jacket with what seems to be whats left of his armor plates on his shoulders. His gauntlet has been replaced with a black and red ring. and for some reason, his sword was replaced with what seems to be twin axes. He grabbed the axes and walked in a random direction. _It seems I've been transported somewhere,the question is,Where and why?_ He pondered on this until he broke the treeline.

A large city came into view, many flying things hovered above the bustling city. _No choice huh? Eh,I won't be known here probably._ He silently climbed the wall that surround the city. After scaling the wall,he came across to a sign. _Vale,Sounds like a nice place, But not for very long._ He raised his hand at car and attempted to summon a fireball. the only problem was, There was no fireball. "What!? My magic never fails me this easily,And i didn't use all my mana"he pondered once more not noticing his voice seems to have smoothed out. _Well,this deeply endangers my predicament. Perhaps i should search up some information._ he walked among the masses around the streets of vale.

* * *

 **I'm terrible at writing,sorry! And this is my first crossover so deal with it.**

 **if my grammar is off! Please Follow,rate and make rageful reviews!**

 **PS: Don't be triggered if i don't publish another chapter in the next week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Queen Problems

**Hi Guys! I'm surprised on how many follows i got so as a gift, I released the next chapter early!Again,My grammar is off,But don't blame me.I don't own RWBY,it belongs to Rooster teeth,I don't own Overlord,It belongs to Triumph ,i tried to keep Weiss from not being OOC.**

* * *

Thantos walks around vale oblivious he almost got ran over,twice.

 _Library,library, dammit where do you people put your library!_ Annoyed, Thantos starts walking towards the the massive tower hanging in the background. _Well, Maybe that's the library._ Paying no attention to where he was going, Thantos was knocked into a wall as a car smashed into him."Awww Shit,that hurt"he Groaned. Struggling to get up, he dusted in his pants."Crap,They're new too." He gazed upwards to see a pale skinned woman in a white dress walking towards him. And Hell she looked angry.

* * *

Weiss was in a foul mood.

A MUCH more foul mood then when she left Atlas. Her blood boiled after realizing she was going to be late. she burst out of the car and stomped towards the guy that stopped her escort. "I hope your going to pay for this!" She scolded him as she pointed at the wrecked front of the car. the guy just stared.

"no"

"Yes"

* * *

"no"

"Seriously?"

"...No"

"UGH!"

Weiss released an exasperated sigh"Do you even know who I am?"She questioned.

"Nope"Weiss mentally face palmed herself.

"2nd daughter and Heir to the SDC?Weiss Schnee?"She informed.

"Still no idea who you are,"replied Thantos.

"You Dolt!" Screamed Weiss,smacking him with the butt of her rapier. Thantos gripped where is eye was. It was accompanied by a snort and a chuckle."So I suppose that wa-"He was cut off when Weiss fired some Explosion dust beneath him and sent him flying.

"that's for offending me" beamed Weiss.

* * *

"OH SHIT!"Yelled Thantos as he was almost decapitated by a propeller. He smashed into an airship with and with the sheer amount of force, disrupted everyone's peaceful flight.

* * *

 ***vomits*** Followed by a scream from Ruby. yang sniffled as she held in her laughter.

* * *

"Oww, That broke a rib" cursed Thantos. he picked himself up from the crater he made in the airship. _huh,this Metal beast seems to be heading to that tower. i don't mind having a free ride._ He gazed for quite some time at Beacon. he suddenly lurched forward as the ship slowed its advance. As it slowly descends, Thantos struggles to get sick. _Too much moveme-_ *he threw up over the side of the ship Leaving a trail of green liquid flowing down one of the windows. _Would it kill you to slow down? ok maybe me but seriously! gimme a break!_ As it was commanded,The ship stopped abruptly causing Thantos to fall from his spot and lands on a random student exiting the airship. "Come on!again?" looking on what he landed on, He gazed at the lifeless eyes of the student.

He killed him.

"well... Waste not want not" Thantos searched his pockets for anything useful when he stumbled upon several forms."hmm, lets see. Beacon enrollment form? Whats Beacon? Eh, lets change something" He erased the previous students info and replaced it with his own."that's better huh,whats this?"He picked up some lien hiding in the students pocket. Putting the forms and lien in his pocket,he stood up and looked at Beacon tower. "Well,this seems a little too light,time to darken the place up a bit". He walked along the path heading towards beacon. 

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

Salem watched Thantos actions through one of her seers. _Things are going to get interesting,Very interesting._

* * *

 **And that's the story for now!Give rageful reviews,Favorites and follows! For those who think this story has no structure, I'm going to bend it a little more before i add actual structure.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks and Objectives

**Well,this Crossover of mine is slowly losing views so tell me,What do you want to see? I Don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. I don't own Overlord,It belongs to Triumph Studios.**

* * *

"I'll Keep this brief, You've traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone,craft, or acquire new skills. And when you're finished, you will dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy" informed Headmaster Ozpin."In need of purpose, assume knowledge will free you of this,but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step"With that Ozpin walked to the side of the stage and Glynda started to talk."You will gather in the ballroom tonight,Tomorrow your initiation ready,You're dismissed."Finished Glynda as she too walked off the stage. The crowd began to walk into the hallways to the ballroom.

To think that sneaking into Beacon would be easy.

Thantos casually followed the crowd thinking he was heading to a library Until someone with a riding crop approached him. "Young man,i'm afraid you'll have to come with me" she said sternly."and if I don- ***Punch*** AGGH!What's with me pain these days.." He was then dragged by the collar to an elevator. He watched as a small crowd of students watch him be dragged away. Glynda pressed a button and the elevator moved up. When the elevator doors swung open Glynda looked at Thantos and using her semblance,She put Thantos upright and pushed him into the Headmasters office. Ozpin gazed at Thantos for what seemed an eternity. "so Thantos, how's Beacon so far?"Asked Ozpin."Its ok I guess". "Well I hope you enjoy Beacon,Overlord". Thantos gaped at Ozpin with his jaws on the floor. "How did you kn-"Believe me,it took a lot of dust and quite a few hunters and huntresses to get you here"Interrupted Ozpin. "I can't believe i'm asking this of you but, we need you to protect someone"Thantos Suddenly blurted out"What's in it for me?"

"Typical criminals"scoffed Glynda."What's in it for you is that you can go home afterwards" answered Ozpin. "I'll even upgrade those weapons of yours for you,do we have a deal?"Asked Ozpin. Thantos Thought about the deal for what seemed like filled the room as both of the teachers we're waiting for Thanto's answer. "fine,I'll do it". Ozpin sighed in relief while Glynda rolled her eyes. "I'm glad we reached an agreement,Her Name is Ruby Rose."

* * *

Ruby was just finishing the touch ups for her letter to her friends back at Signal. "Did you see what happened near the elevator?"Questioned Yang,who was right beside her."yeah,some kid got in trouble with one of the teachers. He's probably admiring you"teased Yang."Yang! Stop it!" Soon the two we're fighting each other, unlucky students who got stepped on,blankets and luggage everywhere.

* * *

Thantos was watching them have at it when the pale skinned lady from before came in and joined the fight. "pffft, I was sent to protect a little girl? Why is everyone underestimating me?" _God dammit,thinking about Ruby got me thinking about Rose again._

* * *

 **Flashback**

Thantos was walking up the stairs to the private quarters. he was going to see Rose but before he entered her room he felt a cold chill down his spine. Turning around, He looked at the entrance to Rose's small garden. The air was dense and the fog around the tower somehow came into the room. He walked around the beautifully carved stone fountains and stopped dead in his tracks. Gazing towards where he stepped,He spotted the a color on the floor. Red. It was blood. Thanto's eyes zoomed around the floor where the blood originated from. _Oh god no,God no please don't tell me..._ it was rose,and she was choking on her own blood. He ran towards her and knelt down. There was an arrow embedded into her throat. Thantos took her into his arms and shook her. Rose looked up sluggishly at Thantos. "Hi Than-"She took her last breath and left the world. the moment Rose left, the whole garden changed, the light form outside dimmed, the vines grew thin and prickly, and all of Rose's prized red and white flowers,Wilted and shriveled into a dark grey color. Thantos snapped, the tower shook violently and its surrounding lands were covered in thick dark clouds for months. Nothing could hold back Thantos rage, he went to his conquered lands and began to massacre the innocents and subjects. the forests died, Blood and bodies littered the ground like leaves in fall.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

it took a while before Thantos realized he was being called."Helloooo?" A blonde boy waved his hand into his face. out of defensive instinct,Thantos grabbed his hand and smashed the boy into the ground making a 10ft crater.

* * *

 **And there you have it! There will be flashbacks every once in a while so you know Thantos backstory before his fall. favorite,Follow and Make rageful reviews! I need characters for Thanto's team so please,the first three people to send me they're OC info will have it in the story! Here's the requirements,**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Be free to add anything else you want!**

 **The Grimm King Is Loose!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**I'M GONNA TAKE THE RIGHTS T-*Gets Shot by a rooster Then gets beat up by Minions*  
** I don't own RWBY. Neither do I Own Overlord the belong Triumph Studios and Rwby belongs to Rooster teeth

* * *

Thantos walked around Vale during dusk until there was a crash in a nearby alley. Creeping around the corner, he noticed a ginger and several security guards in a tussle. _Well,I'm not part of this._ Before he could turn around, several guards thought him as a threat and charged him. "Great,don't blame me if you have some broken bones". Thantos pulled out his axes. _Oh shit I just realized i have no idea how to use these._ He smacked the first guard in the face in an awkward move. He sidestepped an incoming blade and slashed upwards at the owner. looking towards the ginger again, the guards had several guns pointed at him. Turning around, guards were behind him pointing their weapons at him. "Wheres Neo when you need her?"Blurted out the Ginger.

They were loaded up into a truck and were headed to prison. "Roman" roman raised his cuffed hands to gesture a friendly conversation. "Thantos" He replied. As if nothing happened, Thantos pulled his arms apart and watched as the cuffs break."Lets say this, scum to scum,I'll help you out,You get me a job"he offered. Roman Smirked,"Were gonna be good friends kid"he accepted."hey kid,interested in money? Were raiding another dust store and I could use another Hand." Thantos nodded. He stood up from the burning wreckage of the truck and began walking back onto the street.

Walking all the way back to Beacon, Thantos felt a slight tingling when he passed the statue. _Why do I feel exactly when I walk past a Tower gate?wait,Tower gate?_ He ran back to the front of that statue and analyzed it closely. _Human statue,Human statue,grimm statue, A minion gate,some ro-A minion gate?_ He walked onto the statue and touched the Minion gate. Suddenly a blue mass jumped out of the gate and landed on him. "Master!"Yelled Mortis. He looked around to find the other minion gates. Soon he reunited with Grubby,Giblet,His Favorite red minion Ragnarok and Gnarl. _damn,there's no gate for me._ he felt a tug on his leg and looked down. 'Master, although it probably doesn't pains me to tell you this, were the last ones." exclaimed Gnarl. " i guess the first thing we should all do is find a place to take up we should find something more protective then those rags your wearing right now."

* * *

After sorting out something with Torchwick, Thantos had an entire warehouse to himself and his minions."Giblet,Start forging weapons for some new minions we might be receiving,Mortis,see if the grimm here have Life force,Grubby,get to work on the wall,Gnarl,Keep me posted if Roman asks me something"He ordered. All the minions except Ragnarok went off to do their tasks. "Rag, **(Rag is a shorter name)** Look around and see if there is anything useful in this place". rag walked around looking at various crates. _this world may be new to me, but that's not gonna stop me from taking over._ He grimaced at the warehouse which was named Skull Throne. _Look out heroes of this realm, the Ovelord is coming,and may death be with you all!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Heist

**Random Pilot:Sir! Were getting closer to RWBYs and Overlords Rights!**

 **GrimmKingOfAtlas: Good,Soon The rights to Rwby and Overlord will be mi-*His Space Warship gets blown out of the sky***

 **lesson of story,I don't own RWBY or Overlord**

* * *

"So your saying that I won't have a team until next year"Questioned Thantos.

"Pretty Much"Came Ozpin's reply.

"And how long to you expect to keep me here,in this miserable backwater?"

"As long as Ruby is here,so will you"

Before Thantos could give a full force punch, Glynda flung one of Ozpin's favorite coffee mug at him. There was a smash then a scream from Ozpin.

* * *

Thantos turned into an alleyway and walked into the warehouse." Heya kid! Might I say you have terrible looking partners?" claimed Roman while pointing at Gnarl and Mortis.

"They get the job done,Anyways, I presume tonight's the night?"

"You betcha,Don't be late"

With that Roman left leaving Thantos with his minions."Mortis,how's the research going?gimme an update"ordered Thantos.

"These _grimm_ seem to be capable of generating life force, well, just enough to generate a small amount of minions"replied the hooded minion.

"Gnarl, what's the report about the place's defenses?"

"Other then 3 security guards it's lightly defended".

"perfect,Giblet! How's the experimental weapon coming along?"

"Need more dust to finish masta!"

"Just get it done, Ozpin won't notice whats happening until it's too late"

* * *

 **Later at night...**

Thantos put on the grimm mask that Roman provided for him. Pulling out his axes,he thought. _now,if what Giblet said was true,If I just force these two together..._ With a click, The handles of the axes attached to each other. The blades retracted and reformed to a crossguard. on the top of the Mechanism, a slit opened and slowly the blade slid out from its hiding place.( think of Qrow's scythe when it split apart then reattached to itself). Writing was in graved on it. _Drun'Clevak or Flesh Cleaver._ Thantos,Roman and a couple of thugs entered the store. The shop keeper was an old man. He quickly raised his hands up once he recognized Roman. "Load up the dust"shouted Roman. The thugs went quickly to do their tasks. "Beowulf, Your up" With the sound of his code name Thantos picked up the shop keeper and threw him into the wall,knocking him out."done"

"Shit! Theirs the cops!Come on people! Let's move!" Roman and company ran out of the back door and into a black van. as they enter the street the Cop cruisers began to pursuit them."Beowulf,do as you will"

"Shut it Roman,I got this"

Thantos opened the back door and faced the cruisers behind the car. he jumped onto the first car and proceeded to stab at the driver continuously. The cruiser spun out of control and crashed into a wall. Thantos threw the dead driver out and got in the car. _First time doing this,oh God help me._ Thantos reversed into a car and sped forward to deal with the others.

* * *

Team RWBY were busy watching the car chase from their scrolls. "Oh Monty that masked guy is savage" exclaimed Yang.

"Yang, please shut up" retorted Weiss.

"do you wanna go Ice queen?" Yang smashed her fist into her palm.

"Blake,Mind supporting someone for once?"

"Go team" replied Blake clearly too into her book.

"Guys stop fighting!"yelled Ruby attempting to get in between the two.

* * *

Salem watches Thantos and Roman make off with most of the dust. "Seems the Overlord has made his first move with a pawn"Salem scoffs. "seems like i'll have to use my rook".

* * *

 **AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW! For those who were wondering why Thantos seemed mad at Ozpin. It's because Thantos was about to accept a death he was denied. the other reason is that he clearly wants to go back home.**

 **MAKE RAGEFUL REVIEWS!  
FAVORITE AND GET MAD!**

 **AND PLEASE HELP ME! I'M HAVING A POLL ON WHO SHOULD BE THE HERO! CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Make an OC and submit it to me in the Review section. the first three OC's will be in Thantos team!**

 **THE GRIMM KING IS LOOSE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hero and Problems

**For those who have no idea what's going on, I deleted the older version of chapter 4. Sorry,but it didn't really connect with what I wanted to happen :P.**

 **Anywa** **ys, I don't own RWBY or Overlord,. The Poll is closed! here are the results!**

 **Jaune Arc:1**

 **The Rest: none**

 **You guys really like Jaune eh? I was sick AF so sorry I couldn't get this out in time. And i'm getting a new story vibe so sorry again!**

* * *

Thantos has crashed into another car for what seemed like the 7th time. _please let this end! I have no idea what i'm doing!_ He finally caught up to the van and noticed there was a fight inside. Some blonde kid was pushing people off the van and throwing away the dust too. He placed himself behind the van so that his hood could catch some of the thugs. It did the exact opposite as the impact of the car managed to kill them,leaving bloody stains on the windshield. He set it to neutral and broke the glass. He crawled through the opening and lunged at the back of the van. The blonde boy noticed him at put up his shield,showing off the insignia. _Wait! that insignia,that's the Crescent Arc family sigil!_ it was Jaune. and he was the hero. Jaune slashed upwards at Thantos while smashing his shield forward. Thantos knocked Jaune's sword back and got hit by his shield. Thantos flung his sword around wildly trying to hit him,which Jaune simply Parried. suddenly Thantos kicked Jaune and he went through the roof. Thantos climbed onto the vans top and faced Jaune. "Still savage as ever,Overlord" Jaune grinned.

"And you still don't have chivalry."

"says the the one that killed my family,they weren't even armed."

"They're a threat to my work."

"Shut up! I lost all 7 of my sisters! You know how close They were to me? Why Do you think I'm here?I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Jaune Charged forward bringing his sword in an upward slash motion. Thantos ducked as an incoming sign hit Jaune in the back of the head. he was knocked off the van and smashed into the concrete.

* * *

"have you guys seen Jaune?" Asked Pyrrha. There was complete silence in the room,which was unusual thanks to Nora.

"Nope! He's probably being the Dark Knight right now!" Nora suddenly yelled behind her. "why else would he be in the infirmary with all those bruises?" Before anything else could be said from Nora, Pyrrha dashed to the infirmary to check on his Leader/friend/partner/future husband(So jealous). When she got to the infirmary, the nurses told her that Jaune would be fine and just needs a bit of time for his bruises to heal. That didn't stop her from checking in on him. "hi Jaune how are you feeling?"

"I guess i'm fine"

"So what happened?"

"I got pushed off a stairway"

"Cardin again?"

"uhh,no"answered Jaune, hoping Pyrrha doesn't get the wrong idea.

"You need to be more careful around him, ok?"

"sure". Satisfied with his answer, Pyrrha left Jaune at his own devices. Once she shut the door Jaune slammed a pillow into his face and screamed. _I failed! Why, why!? Why won't the Gods let me kill him!?_ Then he started to cry. _Why,My sisters,why..._ With that he fell asleep.

* * *

"Good work! Not bad for a newbie" praised Torchwick.

"Fuck you"

"still,that was amazing"

"Mostly fuck you but thanks" He took of the mask. "but never again with the mask"

"come on! you look like a skilled professional when you wear it!"

"not hearing it" Thantos picked up his piece of the pie and walked towards the street. about half a kilometer later, he came across a flashy bar. _Eh, I got time to mope around, too bad nothing in this world is gonna taste like dwarven ale._ Before he walked in a massive bouncer, about 5 feet taller than he was. "little kids like you shouldn't be here,now scram". That was all the bouncer could say as Thantos slammed his foot into his balls. The massive guy covered his groin and fell over. Thantos knelt down and whispered something into his ear."Do that again and i'll make sure to castrate you" with that he walked in.

* * *

The bar was a bit crowded,no thanks to the strippers. Thantos sits down at a vacant table watching around the bar. there was a clink and Thantos looked at the waitress who gave him a drink."uh I didn-", "The bunny over there said you wouldn't mind". interrupted the Waitress who motioned in a direction. The faunus was wearing a brown dress down to the knee,high heels and looked drunk as hell. Thantos took a sip of his drink while looking at her. All of a sudden he felt intoxicated. _What? What is this fee-_ His thought never finished as he fell unconscious. The Faunus dragged him out of the place and threw him into a taxi. They were driven to a hotel. The still drunk as hell faunus threw him onto a bed and laughed maniacally in her mind. _By the time were done he'll be missing something!_ (I'm gonna torture you guys and skip that till next chapter)

* * *

"And you recommend him into out inner circle?" questioned Cinder.

"He's got talent, and if you look closely, you might say he has more experience in this than all of you"replied Roman.

"I'll report this to them and we'll our decision from there"

"Sure, Slut ***Slap*** OWTCH! WATC- ***SLAP***

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE STORY FOR NOW! MAKE RAGEFUL REVIEWS,FAVORITE AND/OR FOLLOW!  
And that chapter was long god dammit they Didn't put Skulls of the shogun as a choice for a fanfic. **

**I'm LOOSE!**


	7. Chapter 7: VKTO is Born again

**I just realized by** **spelling mistake during the last chapter. Oh well,i'll fix it later. And guys,make sure to check out my other story Wolfs Wrath, you might like it. I don't own RWBY or Overlord. I also don't own Kadum,Orian or Victoria they belong to They're respective owner LordNodrogLock648 Thx for the OC ideas.**

* * *

Thantos struggled to open his eyes. His head was throbbing violently. _God, what happened?_ He looked around noticing his and someone else's clothes on the ground. Thantos sat up trying to remember what happened last night when a yawn came under the blanket he was using. He slowly lifted the sheet off the bed, revealing both his muscular chest and the girl lying on it.

 _What the Fuck happened when I was asleep!? And did I fuck this girl?_ He tilted his head and as expected,he was not wearing pants. _Shit, I ain't paying for an abortion._ there was movement on his stomach and he looked down. Despite the drug still having an effect on his eye sight, he could still see she was awake. "Well Good Morning" she said seductively.

"To hell with that! Why'd you drug me?" He started backing off.

"It's the only way I'd get you in the same bed with me" She sniffed my chest."Such a rich and smooth smell" Then she started licking him.

"Oh What the hell!" He reached for the scroll Ozpin gave him but was stopped by something heavy. he looked at his right arm, which had a chains attached to a large lion head on his wrist.

"Do you like the gift I gave you? It's called Fulgur Leonis."

"Fuckin' Bitch" He swung the lion head around with ease, trying to smack his kidnapper. Then he felt something cold hit his back. Then everything went dark.

* * *

"And all three of you want to enroll here?" Questioned Ozpin. _It was ironic as He looked at the three people before him, Thantos comes here, has no team,wishes for one, then a team comes out of fuckin' nowhere to be with him._ "Is there a particular reason why you want to be in Thantos' group?"

"He's an old friend" Replied the Blue Skinned girl on the right.

"Ok... And you guys?"

"My Friend that left me to fend for myself".Ozpin looked at the third and perhaps the smallest teenager he's ever seen.

"My Drinkin' Partna eh?"

"Just,Just go already your enrolled here" Ozpin gave an exasperated sigh. "And Before you go, What you-"

"Orian"

"Victoria"

Kadum"They all interrupted.

* * *

Thantos gave out a groan. _Again? Who's it this time?_ He sat up from the infirmary bed. He looked to the side at the nurse. "Fuck No!" Thantos swung a fist at her and she was sent flying into the wall. He pulled off the sedative tube off his arm and walked towards the door. Before he could open it, The door swung open as the three walked in.

They suddenly kneeled as a sign of respect."Wait,Orian?Victoria?Kadum? what're you doing here?"

Victoria replied almost instantly in a stern voice."We Ended up Teleporting here by an unknown source, And Orian wanted to screw you"She scored a comeback from the annoying elf.

"What No!"

"Enough lasses, The Overlord will speak" Silenced Kadum. All three stared at him awaiting an answer.

"I'm too tired for this shit i'm going to bed."

"Sire, If I may interrupt,Sleeping at this time would be a time wast-"  
"I'll show you where Gnarl is if you shut the fuck up".

"Gramps?!Uh...I mean yes my lord."

"Orian,Mind scouting out this place? We need to know the terrain if we enter a conflict".

"way ahead of you"Replied Orian who slid her fingerless green gloves on and jumped out of the window.

"Kadum, Your dismissed,Victoria follow me".

"If demanded of me, i will be your meat shield".

"What did I tell you of saying that sort of shit" Thantos pointed out while patting her head."Now come on, I want to see Jaune's reaction."

* * *

"Bloody Wanker!" Yelled the fifth atlesian fighter pilot as he goes down into the ocean.

The Elf watched as she shot down yet another fighter. _I need to get to him, Jaune's in trouble._ Hopping off the ice pillar the elf ran into the snowy white and disappeared.

* * *

 **I tried my best to make it longer, im srry :P.**

 **Well,leave suggestions and favorite and follow this shit.**

 **My Christmas was preventing me from writing so sorry bout the update time.**

 **The Grimm is loose.**


	8. Chapter 8: CRDL gets Owned

**I don't own Kadum,Victoria or Orian they belong to LordNodrogLock648. I don't Own RWBY,that belongs to Rooster Teeth. now that I say it, DAMMIT ROOSTER TEETH! QROW BETTER NOT DIE!**

* * *

"Today class, we have a new team joining us". Several murmurs and whispers could be heard throughout the crowd."Please welcome Orian Antores, Thantos Stormguard, Kadum Forgebeard and Victoria Arc who makes up Team VKT-"

"Another Weakling? come on!" Yelled Cardin from the background.

"Your Not Much Different!" Orian shouted.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked.

"If you want, you can bring your boyfriends,I'll just bring Vic and Timmy" She pointed at Thantos and Victoria.

"If a fight is gonna ensue get down there already!" Glynda pointed towards the training arena. Team CRDL and 3 quarters of team VKTO got into the pit. Orian gazed at Cardin then locked at Thantos.

"Go ahead,i'll deal with these thugs" He glared at Dove,Sky and Russel, sending chills down their spines. Then the Bell rang.

* * *

 **"DING DING DING!"**

Orian jumped into the nearest shadow and using her semblance, appeared behind Cardin. She slammed her halberd into the back of his head before disappearing into another shadow. Victoria circled Cardin while firing off some rounds from her revolvers. Victoria jumped into the air and landed on Cardin's shoulders. Thantos roared and ran into Dove. He punched him several times in the gut using his axes like brass knuckles. Orian appeared on the far side of the arena,switching her halberd into a repeater crossbow. She fired a volley before disappearing again. Victoria jumped off Cardin's shoulders,distracting him just enough that he gets hit by several bolts. She then turned her guns into flails and began to whip the shit out of him. Thantos threw Dove into Russel who was clumsily sneaking up behind him. Thantos looked at Sky lark,then followed his gaze down to his comrades. Thantos smirked.

"dammit!" Cardin swung his mace wildly trying to hit either of them. Orian appeared on top of his mace holding something.

"Hello!" she bitch slapped Cardin before disappearing again.

* * *

 **Velvet's and Jaune's POV**

The Crowd was laughing their asses off watching. Only Jaune and Velvet sat silently watching the fight. For Jaune, he was pissed. _He corrupted my sister! God damn it!_ Velvet was thinking of something else. She was watching Thantos. he took off his shirt and charged Sky. Oh how she adored him. His wavy black hair, the way his abs tighten when he moves, The array of spikes on his shoulders. _Wait Spikes?_ he looked at him closer, he did have spikes. _Thantos your such a mystery._

* * *

Thantos sung his axes trying to get Sky lark, but he just kept moving.

"STAY STILL!" Thantos pointed at Sky lark. out of nowhere a bright light overtook Thantos gauntlet. He threw the thing,and the Brown landed on Sky's face, Scaring him. If the shrill scream wasn't enough to please the laughing crowd, the way Sky started to suck his Fingers in fetal position made everything in the world laughing.

* * *

 **In Port's Classroom...**

Port was busy drinking coffee with Ozpin when the box he was saving for next class started making noise. like a shrill giggle.

* * *

Cardin unleashed several dust attacks while missing all of them. Victoria managed to hit Cardin in the leg, sending him to the ground. Orian finished him off by sitting on him. Thantos stepped on Sky's throat,knocking him out. He then caught Russel's dagger. He grabbed him and threw him back at Dove,sending their aura down to 3%. The Aura ratio was very fucked up. Orian was at 97%,Victoria was at 89% and Thantos barely gained a scratch with 100%. Thantos looked at his hand. _Why can't I kill?_ he looked at the cheering crowd,then at Victoria and Orian.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, causing everyone to quiet down. and with that, he walked back up towards the seating area. Kadum,Orian and Victoria looked at him with concern.

"do you need some of my brew?"

"No"

"Come on my liege, the last time you were this foul was when you denied the surrender of my rival clan". Kadum received a glare and a grunt.

"Quit pestering me and go away"

" If that's what you want" Kadum walked,well, waddled away to find another seat. He closed his eyes and relaxed. then he heard something sit beside him.

"Kadum didn't I tell y-" Thantos stopped mid sentence when he opened his eyes. Velvet was sitting in a position that showed her curves out the most. "Fuuuuck".

* * *

Roman listened to what Cinder told him.

"He's accepted".

* * *

 **And that's it. damn tackling 3 stories . I still don't know how you people do it XD.**

 **Check out my other two stories, _Wolfs Wrath_ and _The Black Swordsman and the Dork Knight._**

 **THE GRIMM IS LOOOSE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Slaughter,Rabbits and Roses

**Rewritten on 1/31/2017**

* * *

 **You people are hard to please, 1560 views on the first chapter,next thing you know, bam! 52 views on chapter 8. Well, time start listening to your suggestions.**

 **First off, Guest-Armor and magic will be in the story,just not right now. I can inform you that there will be evil,If you count Massacres.**

 **I don't own RWBY, it belongs to rooster teeth. I don't own Overlord it belongs to Triumph Studios. And I don't own Kadum,Orian or Victoria,They belong to LordNodrogLock648(Highly recommend you read his stories)**

 **On a side note, I'm currently on the lookout for some Fanatics, Just type I am a Fanatic,then write Whatever Code name you want .**

* * *

Thantos looked to his side at team RWBY and team JNPR as Nora said "We'll break his legs!"

"Come on guys,it's not like he's a jerk to just me, he's a jerk to everyone"Jaune said while bringing food with him.

"Who?"Thantos said before taking a sip of his soda. Before Jaune could snort and walk off, a voice came from behind him.

"Ow that hurts!" Thantos, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR looked over as Cardin tugged Velvet's rabbit ear while chuckling. "please stop" Velvet said again.

"I Told you they were real!" Cardin said turning towards his teammates. "I bet her tail feels even fluffier" Cardin began to reach behind her. Thantos watched as his hand reached for her tail in slow motion. Thantos grip around the pop can tightened, until it burst. _Aw Fuck it!_ Things went south for Cardin then. Thantos ran towards him. Cardin looked towards the noise was coming from,only to receive a jaw cracking punch to the face. Cardin was sent flying over the table and into the wall.

"Mr Infernos! A word if you please!" Yelled Glynda who was about the sort the mess out herself. The entire cafeteria looked at him. _I suddenly regret my decision._

* * *

"So your heading out?even if Goodwitch gave you a spankin'?" questioned Kadum.

"Yes, and not until I find that blasted mask Roman gave me"

"you mean this one?" Orian pulled the Beowolf mask behind her. Thantos snatched it away from her and put it on. "huh, you look less intimidating with the mask o-" Thantos glared back at Orian while growling.

"Victoria, make sure she doesn't take anymore of my shit"

Before she could answer, Thantos opened the door. Velvet was standing out in the hallway in a _very_ revealing dress.

 _The very reason I ditched Velvet in Heavens Peak._ Thantos slammed the door and jumped out the window.

* * *

He arrived at the rendezvous beside a dust shop. Pulling out his scroll, he read Roman's message.  
 _Its too crowded outside, we can't lose the element of surprise, so get out there and distract. I left a gun in your sweater pocket if you need it.  
_ He looked around till he spotted the ginger and several of his men hiding in a black limousine. He then stared at the crowd of people around the street. Thantos walked into an alleyway to change.  
By the time he was done, Thantos was wearing a grey hoodie and black pants. He looked around for his weapons before he had a flashback from 3 hours ago.

* * *

 ** _3 hours ago..._**

 _"Masta,we're in a need of Arca-"_

 _Thantos threw his Broadsword towards Giblet. "will that suffice?"_

 _"But Masta this is your-"  
_

 _"I'll take that as a yes"_

* * *

 **Present Time...**

"I hope the damn weapon was worth it'

Thantos walked into the crowd with his mask on.

 _distractions eh?_

He looked at the nearest person next to him. a little girl,no less then 4 years old.

 _Lets the blood rain down upon me._

 ***Gunshot**

* * *

Roman watched as the kid fell to the ground gripping her leg in agony. The people around Thantos started shout. But it was quickly silenced.

 ***Gunshot***

There was a gaping hole in the girl's head as she went limp. The crowd then was in utter panic. Roman watched as Thantos fired into the mass of people. Several more people fell to the ground,their blood already forming a massive pool.

 _Way to disperse a crowd._ Roman thought in admiration. He made to signal to his partners and they got out of the car.

* * *

Thantos kept firing till his handgun ran out of bullets. He then proceeded to throw it at a running pedestrian, knocking the person onto the ground. he then grabbed the person's hair and pull out a knife. The Person who was a guy,Began to scream in terror.

 _Hehehe._

He slid the Knife across the man's throat before letting his hair go. The person began to choke and writhe on the ground. Police cars flooded the cesspool of an intersection.  
"now it gets fun"He Smiled creepily behind his mask before running towards a cruiser. 3 Vale Police officers aimed their weapons at him and told to freeze. He threw his Bowie knife at the nearest officer before picking up his handgun. He ducked behind the Police cruiser as the two cops opened fire. He popped out of his cover and fired. both of the officers fell down as Roman's goons finished them off.

"You merciless Son of a Bitch" Roman effused.

* * *

when they got back into the car, it was completely silent until Roman began to talk.

"When I asked you to cause a distraction, wasn't expecting a fucking Friday the 13th Massacre"

"So?"

"that recklessness is gonna get you killed one day"

"Like that hasn't already happened"

"Huh, what did you say?"

* * *

 **The next day...**

Team VKTO,Team RWBY,Team JNPR and Team CRDL were following Glynda Goodwitch around a red forest. _To think were only here to collect fucking tree cum.  
_ Thantos was drilling a hole into the tree until something in the back of his mind triggered his battle senses. He sneaked behind a few trees to get a good glimpse of what was happening. An Ursa was right in front of Team CRDL and a blonde who he didn't know. Russel,Sky and Dove all ran of like chickens While Cardin, was lying on the ground looking at the Grimm in pure fear. Thantos got closer to the fight. The Blonde was actually Jaune. _Why the hell is he pulling his punches?_ Thantos was pulled out of his thoughts as Jaune decapitated the as the Ursa fell to the ground. _Well that fight's over._ He watched as Jaune said something Cardin. _And now i'm bored, better get back._

* * *

Thantos closed the lid on his jar and began to walk back to the group. When he got back, Kadum was busy pushing a hyperactive ginger away from his jar. Victoria began to assist the dwarf by pulling her away. Orian was busy annoying the shit out of Ice queen by appearing behind her then throwing a small bit of jam at her. _Why didn't I discipline Orian back when I had a chance?_ Thantos popped his shirts buttons for him to cool off.

Someone bumped into him. Thantos turned around, stumbled then fell on his back. Something else then fell on his chest which was followed by a yelp. Thantos looked at the person that was on top of him. It was Ruby. Ruby raised her head off his abs then looked at him. They stared each other in the eyes before Ruby's face flushed red. Thantos looked at her position. both of her legs were spread open while both of her arms on his chest. **(So Fucking jealous)**

"Oh my, i'm so sorry!" Ruby apologized as she got up then she accidentally stepped on him.

* * *

 **Back in the Overlord Universe...**

Several of Jaune's soldiers were drinking in the ruins of the Tower,until a loud shrill voice came from the heavens.

 **Oh, This is what castration feels like.**

The men burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Back to RWBY...**

"move over I'll wake him up" Kadum ordered. He raised his hammer above his mohawk and slammed down on Thantos chest. Thantos burst out coughing before curling up into a ball.

"he's fine"

* * *

 **I might be taking this too fast paced. Time to slow down and Focus on Velvet and Ruby. For those wondering what a Fanatic is, think of a loyal criminal. :P**

 **Follow and Favorite this Shit. Make rageful Reviews,Oh and extremely small Omake Time :P**

* * *

 **Omake: Explosive Start**

Thantos struggled to get out of bed as the alarm rang. He looked up and saw his three underlings already up and dressed.

"How the fuck does everyone wake up before me?" Thantos slammed his fist against the wall. On the other side of the wall, team JNPR's Dust shelf shook and a bottle of Fire Dust smashed onto the floor.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

* * *

I tried at least :P enjoy the rest of you weekend everybody. And thanks to those for sticking with me and this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, as of now, Wolfs Wrath is currently on Hiatus. Anyways, some people have already submitted fanatics. For those who don't understand what i'm talking about, It'll involve volume 3. i'm not giving giving any spoilers so your just gonna have to hang around. well now, you've heard me talk enough, lets get this chapter started!**

* * *

"So Rubes, what's with hot stuff?" said Yang teasingly. She held up her scroll revealing a picture of Ruby on top of Thantos.

"Yang!"Ruby yelled in embarrassment. She attempted to take the scroll from her sister. Yang pushed Ruby by the head stopping her advance. Ruby flailed her arms trying to hit the scroll out of Yang's hands. Before both of them could get into a fight, Weiss yelled.

"can you two be quiet i'm watching something!"

Both of them looked at Weiss who was looking at a monitor above the cafeteria. On the screen was a news lady with a crime scene in the background.

 _"We report live on Memorial st to inform the public that the culprit of last night's Memorial massacre is still at large. Please remain in your homes as the Vale police department uncover this brutal massacre. Several key eye witnesses who reported the Mass murderer named The Butcher King, was wearing a white fang mask at the scene of the crime. The police are still trying to connect the two together. that's everything over here, back to you Kyle._

"The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss said as she turned back towards her food.

"What's your problem?" asked Blake,who was listening the entire time.

" My problem. I simply don't care for the criminally insane"

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. Their a collection of misguided Faunus"

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet"

"So their VERY misguided, either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown vale" Blake clarified.

"Blake's got a point" Ruby concurred. "That Roman Torchwick guy I ran into a while ago, it could be him"

"Still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. those faunus only know lie,cheat and steal"

"That's not necessarily true" said Yang.

* * *

 **Time skip cause i'm too lazy to write out the rest of the canon...**

 **two hours later...**

Ruby knocked on Team VKTO's door furiously. When she finally lost hope and stopped, the door swung open showing Thantos in nothing but his boxers. Ruby blushed and turned away.

"Do you want something?" asked the half naked titan.

"I-I... I need your help with something, I know We haven't known each other for very lon-"

"Just tell me the damn problem" He interrupted.

"My friend Blake Ran Away When We Found Out She Was Part Of The White Fang"Ruby said in a rush

Thantos scoffed before closing the door. Ruby's hopes plummeted as she walked away.

as she walked towards the courtyard towards her teammates, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Thantos. His black college jacket and ripped jeans sway in the breeze. his chest clearly visible thanks to his open shirt.

"You gonna keep staring?"

Ruby shook her head violently before acknowledging him. "Yeah,come on!" Ruby raced towards her team with her semblance.

 _Why did I even agree to this?_

* * *

 **Back in the Overlord's universe...**

"Lord Israphel! the portals are ready!" announced the armored angel.

"Address the men,were going into unknown territory" Ordered the Much larger angel. The angel known as Israphel looked over the war camp. tens of thousands of soldiers volunteered to go with him to finish the overlord off. _The Dwarves seek revenge for their lord Goldo. The elves seek revenge for their forest. the humans want vengeance for their king. The angels want him killed for siding with demons. the Giants want vengeance for personal reasons. although the Orcs,Dark elves and demons refuse to break their pact, they will be dealt with soon enough. The world will be in balance again, it's just like you promised, Salem._

The Soldiers below the hill chanted his name while banging their weapons against their shields. Israphel shouted out in a commanding voice.

"A great day it is, To see foes and friends face down a common enemy!"

Several shouts for war could be heard from the crowd.

"The Line of the Overlord ends here!"

there was absolute silence.

"TO WAR!" Israphel yelled while pulling out his sword. The sword set alight and the sun rose. The Soldiers yelled as the angels flew above them into their positions. The Three gigantic portals behind the camp activated giving off a strange aqua hue. The 5 armies marched into the portals wearing full golden armor.

The giants waddled in a sporadic formation as Angels flew into the portal above. The Elves marched in columns while the Humans and Dwarves walked in a massive shield wall.

 _We're the Golden Legion, And the Overlord dies now!_

* * *

 **It's shorter then I would've hoped. then again I'm very lazy. Anyway's, New OC's... Bleh**

 **Make rageful reviews, Favorite and Follow this shit.**

 **3 More Spots for Fanatics! Be quick or they'll run out!**

 **I promise next chapter will be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well,I've written this chapter about 5 times now. Enjoy! oh and I won't be able to post in the next week or so cause of a cruise :P  
I don't own RWBY, it belongs to rooster teeth, I don't own Overlord is belongs to Triumph Studios.**

* * *

"Oh My Oum! Ruby! Are actually tying the knot with-with-um" Yang yelled as she hugged Ruby.

"Thantos"

"Thantos?!" Yang Squeezed Ruby even more.

"yang..."

"Whoops,overdid it"Yang let go of Ruby,who was clearly not taking air for granted again. Yang walked up to Thantos.

"I'm Yang, you've already met my sister Ruby, and that over there is Weiss" Yang gestured for a Handshake. as soon as he shook her hand, yang pulled him closer and whispered into his ear." You break my little sister's heart and i'll break that brittle backbone of yours."

She let go of his hand.

"come on team plus one! Let's go find Blake!"Ruby said excitedly.

 _How the hell did she convince me?_

* * *

 **A while later...**

Thantos could hear Yang's groan for the ninth time. They've been walking for hours looking for this Blake person. They tried everything. Shops, people, hell, putting up missing posters. "You know who could help? the police!"

"uugh, Weiss..."

"What? it was just an idea!"

"Yeah,a bad one"

"We should listen to her side of the story before we jump to conclusions Ice queen"

"When we find her you'll realize I was right"

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" yelled someone from behind him. Thantos screamed in surprise.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Agh!? Penny where did you come from?!"

"Hey Guys,What are you up to?"

"uhhh"

"Were looking for our friend Blake"Yang interrupted.

"Ohh, you mean the Faunus girl"

"What do you mean?she wears...a..bow"

"That does explain why she likes tuna a lot"

"so,where is she?"

"we don't know she's been missing since Friday."  
Penny disappeared in front of Thantos and reappeared in front of Ruby.

"That's terrible!Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest till we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's nice of you Penny but were fine,Really,right guys?" Ruby said before looking to where Yang and Weiss were.

They took off while they were talking.

"Anyways, Who's that?" Penny pointed at Thantos.

"Uh that's..."Ruby flushed as she remembered what happened a few days ago.

"Thantos" he suddenly said,diverting the attention from Ruby. Penny looked between Thantos and Ruby then whispered something into her ears.

"I see why you're into him"

"No I'm Not!"

"Your not what?you know what,don't answer it. I'll split up cover more ground that way." Without waiting for an answer, Thantos ran down the street and turned a corner.

* * *

 **3 Minutes later...**

 _God I can't take this anymore. need to do some Evil..._

Thantos looked down an alley and noticed a masked man in a black hoodie walk down it. Isn't that the same mask Roman game me? Thantos cautiously followed him,ducking into a corner or hiding behind a bin whenever he turned around. _Rush Him._ Thantos broke into a sprint and tackled the man into the ground. He proceeded to punch the man in the gut before pulling him up by the collar and shaking him. He punched the man again and again. by the time he stopped, the man was slowly choking on his own saliva. Thantos used his right hand and placed it on the hooded man's face. Thantos Pupils darkened and his Voice got lower.

 **"Tell Me Everything and Anything you know about Roman Torchwick!"**

The Guy spilled his guts. When he finally released his grip, the White fang member slouched to the ground exhausted. _huh,Stealing shit are ya? Well,don't cry when I pry it form your lifeless hands. This is my land now, so don't take what's mine!_ Thantos ran out of the alley and towards the dock.

* * *

 **Back To Ruby...**

"so Blake's your friend?"

Ruby sighed a second time before answering. "Yes Penny,she is."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes!W-well, I'm not, Weiss is."

"Is 'she' friends with Blake?"

"well that is kinda up in the air right now"

"But Why?"

"Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was"

"Is She a man?"

no,no Penny, she-s n- I don't know what she is"

"She didn't exactly talk to us before running off"

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things"

"Me Too"

* * *

 **OMAKE TIME!**

 **Omake:Blood Murder in a Candy Store (Before Thantos got into Beacon)**

Thantos looked around the lovely streets of vale. _Fuck it's so shiny here._ Before he could vomit all over the concrete, soemthing pulled his jacket. Looking down he saw a small girl with White,Brown and Pink hair. She frowned and pointed at a Sweet shop. _Seriously?_ "Fine, but you owe me" He and the Pink-Brown haired girl walked into the Candy shop. The owner Frowned deeply at her as she looked at all the things.

Thantos leaned on the counter,waiting for her to choose something. the girl wrote on a piece of paper and showed it to him.

 ** _Everything._**

"For the past hour or so, 4 guys denied buying that,i'm gu-"The Guy never finished his sentence as Thantos sent his Axe into his skull. His head spewed blood onto the counter before falling onto the ground. He looked back at the girl, who's eyes were wide open.

"Enjoy" and with that he left the Shop. Now you know why the _Sweet Delights_ candy shop is out of business

* * *

 **As much as I want to make this chapter longer, sorry guys gotta pack. i promise I'll put more than 1000 words next time.**

 **make Rageful Reviews, Favorite and Follow this shit.**

 **The Grimm Is on Vacation.  
:P:P:P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Writing on a boat is hard. *Vomits* Still getting me sea legs :P. Well, Enjoy I guess. I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster teeth, I don't own Overlord It belongs to triumph studios. I don't own Kadum,Orian,and Victoria, They belong to LordNodrogLock648. Oh and one more thing. We need two more Fanatics. And no,You may not have a .44 magnum.**

* * *

Thantos looked at the busted dock. He'd just arrived there and it was already over.

Bins were overturned, concrete everywhere. Vale police have already arrived on scene. Thantos then saw Team RWBY and some sort of human monkey. Yang noticed him, and she called out."Late for the Party I see! Come on! Ruby Wants to hug you!"

"What! no!"Ruby yelled swinging her fists wildly.

"Who's he?" asked the girl with the bow.

"the ruffian's name is Thantos and in a way, our leader's boyfriend" Weiss answered behind her.

Thantos walked towards the group.

"You should've seen Penny! She was like" Ruby said excitedly while mimicking some karate moves. "she even kicked that tall bald golden armor dude!"

"Wait,Golden armor?"

"I think, Gold isn't supposed to shine that much"

His scroll beeped and he checked to see who's calling him.

"Gnarl this better be impor-"

"They're here"

"What?"

"THEY'RE HERE"

"Who?"

"Sigh... The Golden Legion is here"

"This is a joke isn't it?"

"No its not"

"absolutely Bloody sure?"

"Yes sire"

"Absolutely Serious with blood and gore morphed into a fucked up truth?"

"YES SIRE"

"Then tell Giblet to hurry up on that Weapon, I don't want to fight this joke of yours empty handed"

"yes sire"

"Oh and please tell me I have at least some minions accumulated?"

"Around 50 Browns,27 Reds,2 greens and 13 blues"

"Throw 'em into the fires,I'll find your joke on my own"

"Yes master"

The call ended and Thantos put away his scroll. All of Team RWBY looked at him confused.

"What's a minion?" Asked Weiss

"Who's Gnarl and Giblet?What kind of weapon? Is it a Sword that turns into a rifle!?" Ruby yelled questioningly while holding Thantos arm. _Oh Bloody Hell!_

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Beacon...**

"go on,take the bait"Orian whispered. She watched as Jaune opens the door and looks down at a jar of cookies. Jaune picked it up. Orian had wrote the words _Enjoy, From Weiss._ Jaune picked up the jar and smiled. Suddenly Jaune shook crazily before dropping the jar.

"HAHAHA IT WORKED!THE DAMN BATTERY WORKED!"Orian yelled out from the corner. Suddenly, Victoria's blonde head entered the hall.

"Orian, if you mind, me and Kadum are trying to sleep!"

"So you don't wanna talk to your brother?"

Victoria and Jaune stared at each other before Jaune suddenly closed the door.

* * *

 **Back to Thantos...**

"You gonna answer?" Yang said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uhhh" _Shit, there goes my cover._ " " Thantos muttered.

"Your a weapon geek too!? We got go shopping for weapon parts some time!"

"I'll pass"

"awww!"

"But mind explaining to me what this golden person looks like?"

"sure!"

* * *

 **Back To Jaune...**

 _Victoria? Your alive? but how? He killed you!_

"Jaune are you alright? you look like you've seen a ghost" asked Pyrrha. Pyrrha was busy writing some notes into a notebook while Nora was making Ren's hair into braids.

"In this case, I have" Jaune leaned onto the door and slid down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Pyrrha said closing her book.

"I'm fine"

"Jaune, were your team. You don't have to push us out"

"I'm kind of working through some things right now so I'm asking you to leave me alone"

"Oh,okay then" Pyrrha said in a sad tone.

 _Why did he spare you?_ _He's supposed to be merciless._

* * *

 ** _7 years before the Overlord's supposed 'Fall'..._**

 _Thantos walked through the ashes of Arc Castle. Several soldiers lay brutally slashed open on the cobble courtyard while the rest were burnt. Thantos placed his minions on a guard marker outside the initial castle. ' **'pathetic. I thought it would be much more of a challenge wait, is that crying I hear?'** Thantos followed the noise behind a small column. It was a blonde little girl no older than 9. Crying over her dead mother. **'bah,Whiny girl. I'll end her pain'.** Thantos lifted his Arcanium sword and was about to slash the girl in two before a stern voice was yelled behind him. "Thantos! Stop right there!" Thantos turned around and saw Rose walking towards him. "Do you realize what your doing?!" Rose kneeled in front of the little girl, over her hand._

 _It took a minute before the girl finally accepted Rose's hand to help her up. **'were not kee-'** Rose gave a sharp stare at Thantos making him change his decision. **'fine we'll keep her'** Thantos looked at the little girl. **'Rose, why don't you go back to the tower first? i'll take her around to see if any of her stuff is still around to take back'  
** Rose looked at him before nodding. Thantos motioned for the little girl to follow. she hesitated before holding his hand. they walked into the destroyed castle._

 _The little girl dashed madly around the halls. before stopping at one door. Thantos opened it leading to a dimly lit room. they looked around until Thantos found something under a plan of wood. He picked up the tiny teddy bear. He examined it before putting it in between his armor plates. Thantos suddenly felt the little girl tug his pants. he looked at her before seeing where she was pointing towards. a Blonde boy,probably her brother. Thantos looked at the injured boy. **'He's gonna die anyways. might as well save him the pain'** Before he could bring his sword down on his head. The girl dove in front of him and shielded him._

 _"no! Don't take my brother! He's my only family left! Don't take him you monster!"_

 _The words hit him like a rock giant._

 _He slowly brought his sword to his side before looking at the girl. He called three browns to his side. The browns picked the boy up and carried him to a waypoint gate. **'Gnarl, the boy I sent is to be treated then dropped off at the nearest town.'**_

 _Thantos looked back towards the girl. He pulled out the teddy bear he had and her eyes widened. He put it in her hands and watched her cuddle it. **'I'm starting to see where Rose is going at'** Thantos knelt down and stared into her eyes. He slowly took off his helmet. His Jet black hair ran in endless curls and his scarlet red eyes bore into her._

 **"So Kid, what's your name?"**

It took a while before she responded.

"Victoria"

* * *

 **Present Time...**

Victoria clutched her teddy bear. she gazed up. _You've grown, brother._

* * *

 **Very short so sue me. Ruby's POV on this Golden bald dude. will be featured next time. Hats off for LordNodrogLock648 for providing the character scripts and Hats off to all you people that sticked with this story. Make rageful reviews,favorite or follow this shit.**

 **While i'm at it,Might as well start a poll on what you crossover or fanfiction you want next.**

 **The Grimm is loose.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well,I'm back from my Cruise to the frigid -32 cold in Canada. I ain't Rooster teeth or Triumph studios so RWBY and Overlord do not belong to me.**

* * *

"Well now class, although its not like me to talk about anything other than heroic stories of myself, I thought the tale i'm about to tell you more,legendary" Professor Port announced. The class sighed as Port cleared his voice. "This legend begins inside a Castle known as Eisen Festung". Thantos suddenly began to steal glares at Port and the class.

"In that Castle, a Young Hero was born and the very mountains above them, a name was yelled. _Tyrantos Tyrmandrez._ The young lord grew into a great warrior. Eventually, he joined other lords in protecting their lands from a powerful Being known as the _Overlord_." Port looked around and found that both Jaune and Thantos were listening intently.

"They assaulted his Great Tower where an epic battle ensued" the professor continued. "The battle for the group was grim, it was only by the sacrifice of Tyrantos did the Overlord finally die. Tyrantos was critically wounded, but instead of helping the brave lord, his friends and allies abandoned him to loot the tower. This angered him beyond grief. and he rose again as the next Overlord." Jaune turned his head towards Thantos. "New Overlord took revenge and killed all the lords that had left him to die. from there he planned his world conquest. The first was a the House of Crescents. From there, he conquered the dwarven lands, the elves, and even Heaven. That was until a Group was made. The Golden Legion. They fought the Overlord and his army of Imps back to the tower where the Hero supposedly beheaded him."

Port looked around again to see the entire class looking at him. "The morale of this legend is that even if your a great huntress or hunter, you'll always have the chance of becoming the very things your fighting against. For the rest of the period you'll be studying all the stories I told you as you will be tested in a week"

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else...**

Salem looked towards the 7'0 Angel on the other side of the table. His Armor made the entire room glow.

"We'd we invite shiny again?" Asked Tyrian.

"Because Pitiful worm. Our enemy has allied himself to your enemy" The Angel Boomed.

"Dear Tyrian, at least treat your guest with respect" Salem scolded.

"Now,are negotiations done? My men grow tired off staying in one place"

"Yes, and now here are your orders"

* * *

 **Back to Thantos...**

"So Thantos, what did you think of that story?" Ruby asked as she sat beside him.

"That ending, was absolute shit"

"Why do you think that?"  
Thantos looked awat Ruby before expressing his opinion.

"Where I come from, the Overlord doesn't die"

"are you sure? Last I checked everyone has the same story"

"Fate can change things Ruby. What if the Overlord never did die?"

"Then I'll kill him!"

"... Glad to see your... Enthusiasm..." Thantos looked down towards the textbook"

"And I want to see what these minions are like!"

"Believe me, you don't wanna"

"Why do you say that?"

"uhhh There. Evil?"

"Then again, last night you said something about minions... are you keeping something from us?"

"uhhh"

"Come on! You helped us find Blake, although you were a little late, It's our turn to help!"

"I'll pass"

They continued to study in silence till the bell rang.

* * *

 **After a while in the Cafeteria...**

"Justice will be Swift! It will be Painful! And DELICIOUS!" Ruby yelled while squeezing a milk carton.

"Sire, It would be wise to leave right now" Victoria advised.

"come on, it's not like i'm going to get hit by a watermel-OW!" Thantos was interrupted as an incoming watermelon hit him in the face. It slid down revealing a face full of Rage.

"WHO THREW THAT!" Thantos looked at Jaune's teammate Ren who was had his hands motioned for him to calm down.

"I'll KILL YOU!"

Thantos stomped onto one of the tables and glared at Team JNPR.

Nora shouted from atop the tables "The Leader Of Team VKTO Joins The Battle! CHARGE!"

Pyrrha ran down picking up a baguette. She rushed towards Blake who was behind Thantos. Thantos picked up a giant leg of chicken. He swung it around side to side as if it was a knife. Pyrrha jumped back from the whirlwind of tenderness as Blake smashed her baguette into Thantos backside. the Bread broke as it collided. Thantos swung around slamming a piece of tuna into Blake's mouth. Blake's eyes glittered as she began chewing and falling at the same time. He then felt Pyrrha's baguette graze past his leg and hit Yang. He barely made it out of the way as Ruby slid down the table on a tray and knocking Pyrrha's spear out of the air. Suddenly Thantos was knocked out of the Cafeteria as Yang slammed Ren down.

"Nevermind..." Thantos cried as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale...**

"well then... so that's where the Overlord hides" Israphel said as he put his hood back up.

"Get comfortable Overlord, soon you'll have no place to lick your wounds" And with that Israphel vanished into an alleyway, leaving several civilian bodies in the dumpster.

* * *

 **It's short so sue me. So how do you guys feel about Thantos' Past? yes yes, his real names' Tyrantos. Anyways yeah...**

 **Favorite, follow and/or review this shit**

 **THE GRIMM IS WOOSEE WOOSEE! (Still drunk AF)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own RWBY or Overlord, they belong to their respective owners. I don't own Kadum,Victoria or Orian, they Belong to LordNodrogLock648.(Who's stories I highly recommend. I'm terrible at writing fight scenes so sorry!**

* * *

The VKO of Team VKTO watched Thantos get knocked out of the cafeteria from behind an upturned table.

 **[Play Deadwood By Really Slow Motion]**

Kadum was the first to charge out of his hiding spot,tray and a piece of broccoli in hand. Followed by Orian holding a bunch of plates. Victoria dashed around picking up a sausage link. The trio came around Yang. Orian jumped to the side as yang threw a turkey sized punch in her direction. She rapidly threw the plates before dashing away to get more. Kadum charged into Yang,tripping her with his tray shield. Kadum swung the broccoli around, hitting Yang in several places, before lifting up his shield for the counterattack. There was a loud crash as Kadum was smashed to the other side of the room. Victoria twirled the sausage around before whipping Yang in the chest. Orian had gotten too close to Nora as she slammed Yang into the sky. Orian was hit back from the initial shockwave before getting watermelon splattered on her clothes. Blake picked up another sausage link as Victoria slowly but surely sneaked up behind her with a potato. Blake jumped back and hit the potato, which somehow exploded in Victoria's face. Jaune just watched outside, too scared to join the massacre.

Thantos stirred slightly as he breathed. Looking around, he noticed a can and read the label. " Sphaera Mortem. Do not drink twice a week". Looking around he found another two cans.

"You know what, fuck it!" Thantos chugged down all three cans. At first nothing happened, until Thantos could feel some sort of energy pulsing through him. _This feeling, I-I feel..._

Thantos clenched his right hand into a fist. _I Feel Like Myself Again!_ Thantos jumped back into the fray. Pyrrha was busy knocking everybody off with a soda tsunami. He waltzed towards the middle and brought out his arms. _Come and get me._ Pyrrha took the bait and sent another Soda storm towards him. Pyrrha smirked as Thantos made no move to evade. Then something bright caught her eye. in the middle of Thantos chest was a pentagram. _Oh no._ Thantos released his energy.

as a Jet black Laser beam.

 **[Stop Playing it!]**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale...**

Israphel followed behind the guides he's been given. Several days ago he would never side with evil, that was until he found Remnant. where he found Salem. he was told that the Overlord's demise was fake. That Jaune Arc, the hero, was nothing but a traitorous bitch. Israphel's plans had been set back. He was hoping to absorb the Overlord's power then use it for his own purpose. To Conquer Heaven, Then The World.

"I think your Angelic buddy has zoned out"

"Roman, enough. were done stealing dust now. I'll send you a map and coordinates tonight"

"Coordinates?"

"Were moving to Phase 2"

Israphel shook his head slightly before following his guides again. _I should consider plan B if things backfire. Besides, the Dwarves,Elves, Giants and Humans are only here to Avenge their leaders, When I was the one that killed them!After the Overlord dies, i'll kill Salem too and become all powerful!_

Yes,things are going according to plan.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Grimm lands...**

"Watts, do you have something to say?"

"Yes your majesty, I'm still confused on why you allied yourself to someone as just as Israphel."

"Ozpin played it smart to somehow transport the overlord to different dimensions, He's a bigger threat then you can imagine."

"My lady, Nobody is a bigger threat to humanity other than you."

"Watts, do not underestimate your opponent. The Overlord had conquered most of his dimension using nothing but 20 little imps and a little magic. magic that could obliterate an entire continent, and that barely scratches the surface of his power."

"I see, so you and Israphel see this Overlord as a common enemy?"

"Yes,however I do know about Israphel's plans to kill me after the Overlord is dealt with,but that's already more questions?"

"compared to the overlord's and your malice, which is bigger?"

"You need not ask,For you already know the answer"

* * *

 **Its so short so sue me! And Yeah, only 20 minions used to complete the campaign was one of the biggest achievements of my life.  
Thank you guys for sticking with my story, Enjoy your week and Happy Valentines Day! Enjoy the Flashback!**

* * *

 **In the Past 6 years ago...**

Thantos looked down at the pleading Dwarf. His Braided ginger beard was covered in ash and soot. His normally red tunic was almost completely burnt off. The Dwarf looked up and stared at him waiting for his answer.

 **"You want me to avenge your honor by slaying a rival Dwarf clan and in return,serve me loyally?"**

The Dwarf nodded.

 **"Then rise Kadum Forgebeard, My Champion."**

* * *

 **Did it work? I guess it did. Again, thanks for sticking with this story. Happy Valentines day.  
favorite and/or Follow this story. Give me reviews and suggestions! They always help!**

 **The Cold,ill, Badass Grimm is Loose.(Adjusting to Cold weather)**

 **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**When Doom 4, Writers Block and School take over your life. Sorry for the sporadic Updates! I don't RWBY, I don't own Overlord. They belong to their respective owners. The Story is not Dead!**

* * *

Ruby looked around in the place she was in. It was tower of sorts. She looked down the large throne room. Several minions that Professor Port was talking about were cheering along the sidelines. "What could they be cheeri-" Ruby's mouth stopped moving. In the middle of the whole coronation looking party, was a 8'0 tall Man with his back to her. He walked towards the throne and turned around. Fiery Crimson met gray as Ruby flinched. The Man had spiked appendages lining his shoulders and back. His armor seemed as if it was sucking the light out of the room. Ruby gasped as a shadowy image of Thantos appeared in front of the armor.

* * *

"Ms Rose!" Shouted Dr Oobleck, who was clearly annoyed by Ruby's daydreaming.  
Ruby Yipped before settling down in her seat. "Ms rose, If you think your daydreams are more important than my history class, Perhaps you could share them with us?"  
Ruby Looked around the class, trying to mentally ask her teammates on what to do. Then her gaze stopped at Thantos who was looking at her with concern. Ruby looked at him Fearfully as she turned back to Dr Oobleck. "Now, where was I? Oh Yes!" He rambled on about the Faunus war and something about Fort Castle. However, Ruby's interest was somewhere else.

 _'what does Thantos have to do with that Guy?Perhaps I should ask him about it'_

* * *

 **After Class...**

Thantos was busy packing his stuff until a certain Red Reaper poked his face.  
"Do you need something Ruby?" Thantos asked while picking up the last of his stuff.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh really, What is it?"

"You know how you said that the ending to that story yesterday wasn't what you heard. could you be a little more specific about it?" Ruby asked. It seemed like an eternity before Thantos answered.

"Well,that's a question I won't bother to answer since you'll probably find out later,I got to get going."

Ruby watched as Thantos marched out of Dr Oobleck's class. _What does he mean by that?_

* * *

Ruby looked out the window and watched the fleet of Atlesian battleships float over Beacon.

"Ruby?" asked Weiss. Ruby turned around and looked towards the rest of the team.

"Yes Weiss?"

"I read what you put your diary,I wasn't expecting _That._ "

"You Did What!?"  
Weiss opened the notebook and read aloud.

" Thantos is hiding something _very suspicious,_ I plan on following him until I can get further inf,Infer,Infor, Information"Weiss closed the book.

"Sis let me be blunt,Stalking isn't really how you get a guy"Yang said while placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"...I'm not stalking him!" Ruby denied loudly before blushing.

Weiss looked over to her friend Blake, who was about to leave the room.

"Blake, You've been more moody and quiet then usual, if something happens you promised us to tell us on whats going on. So Blake Belladonna, .Wrong!?" Weiss asked.

And thus began the plans.

* * *

 **Thantos and Gnarls POV...**

Thantos kicked a nearby crate. "DAMMIT!" Thantos looked at Gnarl who was investigating on how to return home. "I'm sorry master,there's no retur-"  
Gnarl began to choke as Thantos held him up high.

"Sire, I-I~~~-"

Thantos glared at him before dropping him.

"For the sake of Minionkind,you better find a way!"Thantos yelled. "Or _It_ might as well happen again!"

Gnarl shivered. The Gift that the Devil gave to Thantos sent a chill down his spine.

"Y-Yes Sire..."Gnarl finally spoke.  
Amused by his fear, Thantos backed off. He walked towards the makeshift forge Giblet was occupying.

"Giblet, is it done yet?"

"Yes Masta,here you go."

Thantos took the double bladed axe and looked at it. The long handle was made of a dark tinted glass with scale like grips hammered onto it. his gazed went upwards towards the blades. Dents and scratches line the dark painted surface. The axe blades were large, serrated and were lined with scratches and dents. what truly surprised him though, was the deathly aura surrounding the weapon.

"Mortis imbue with power!" Giblet said before Thantos could think up the question.

"Thats right"Mortis croaked while walking towards Thantos. "I Studied this so called grimm you spoke of. Apparently, that comes from these animals do not spawn normal minions."Mortis pulled out a black life force orb. "The weapon you hold wields a portion of my power. If you were to smash that axe into the ground"Mortis placed the orb onto the ground. Thantos slammed the handle into the ground causing a billow of black smoke that covered everything below Thantos waist. when the smoke cleared, in place of the orb, was a weaker looking Beowolf." Sadly however, this is the only type of animal you have full control over. If you wanted something stronger, you'd have to go out and use the power you call _Oppression._ Thantos spun the axe around.

* * *

Ruby stared out into the night sky. Her conversation with her teammates ended not too long ago. She was still going over on it in her mind.

 _"Your Friend Thantos seems to be hiding something. And I feel He's connected to Roman Torchwick" Blake explained._

 _"Blake! Thantos isn't like that!" Ruby defended._

 _"You barely know him."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Ruby, how long exactly have you known him?"_

 _"..."_

Ruby sighed. _So Much for making a new friend._

* * *

Someone knocked on the warehouse door. Thantos grunted before opening the door.

"Hello Thantos"Roman smirked.

"The fuck do you want, Roman?"

"I wanted to introduce you to someone" Roman moved to the side. Revealing a a 8'1 foot man with massive wings. At once Thantos recognized him.

"Thantos, meet Israphel."

The two exchanged Glances.

 _"Oh Shit..."_

* * *

 **Looks like Thantos meets the Opposition! As for the Backstory sort,Read this.**

* * *

 **Omake: Rise Of a King.**

I looked amongst the crowds of people. He had butterflies in his stomach as the Pope walked towards him. I was standing on a stone platform lined with satin rugs and two guards on each of my sides. The Brightly lit center of Heavens Peak astounded him. People of all walks of life were there. The Pope gave me two items to hold. A silver Sword with jewels embedded into its guard to signify the promise of protection to his people and a golden cross to represent his loyalty to God. The Pope beckoned me forward and I did.  
Then he Began to Speak.

"Do you Swear On Your Life, that your people come before your needs?"

"I do"

"Do you Swear On Your Life to Trust In God, Loyally and Faithfully?"

"I do"

"Do You Swear On Your Life to Repel all Evil,no matter where it lurks!?"

"I Do!"

The Pope Smiled at me before turning around and said an old rite.

 _ **Heavenly father,**_

 ** _Bless this man as he brings us the fruit of your glory._**

 _ **Your Compassion and Power shows through him.**_

 _ **Give him the strength and courage to make the right choices.**_

 _ **And Wipe all Evil from this holy land.**_

The pope walked behind me as I kneeled. He placed held a crown on my head. And with a mighty voice, he announced,

"Long Live Our King, JAUNE ARC!"

The entire city erupted in yelling and clapping.

* * *

 **Here's how thing will be going for the next few chapters or so. I've been having alot of Writers block for TOAIR for a while now. DOn't worry the story sin't dying, just stuck.**

 **Follow and/or favorite if you want. Suggestions are always open. Enjoy your week.**


	16. AUTHOR NOTICE( please read)

**Hello everyone, As of now, TOAIR is facing a change. I am currently making a remastered version which means this version is obsolete. Be patient, the new chapter of TOAIR will be on my profile. Sorry for any inconvenience.**


End file.
